


Drive Honey

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [3]
Category: Logan (Movie), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Body Modification, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: First comes a lover, then comes marriage, and finally a family. Logan never was one for following the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WintersPheonix gave me a prompt: “Can I request Darcy and Logan adopting Laura…? Please!” And so I shall do my best. ; D   
> PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW  
> I’m going to be mixing post-Thor, Logan, and Marvel Comics together. Logan is gonna be younger than the movie, kinda the same age as he was in The Wolverine. Laura is gonna be a little older than the movie, roughly around fourteen. Darcy is gonna be the same age as she was in Thor, roughly around twenty-seven. The mutants aren’t dying out.   
> Laura is a very young X-23 escapee from the facility that was training her to be a brainwashed killing machine with claws. In this fic, Kinney, Laura’s birth mother, died helping her escape the facility. She told Laura to find Logan, and that her ‘father’ would help her and keep her safe. That’s the premise.   
> Ink…

Chapter 1

~two weeks after Thor~

Darcy sighed as she sat on the roof and watched the city wake up. She frowned when she saw a limo enter the small town of Puento Antiguo. Cocking her head slightly, she ran down the steps to the ground and grabbed her iPod. Jane was sleeping off another science bender. Erik was somewhere with SHIELD. Hurrying into the town, Darcy stopped and gave a low, very appreciative whistle at the driver.

He glanced up and smirked when he noticed she was staring at him with a grin on her face. He was filling the gas tank. Darcy glanced around and then moseyed up close to him. “Soo…can you flirt on duty, Mr. Muscles?”

Snorting, the man nodded. “I can do nearly anything on duty.” He gave her an appreciative look.

“Where’s your boss?” She walked closer and watched him take out the gas nozzle and hang it up.

“Having some fun in the only strip club in the town. We’re stopping over and moving on.”

“Would it acceptable for you to lock up the car for the night and…have a little strip show fun yourself?”

He smirked. “More than acceptable. This was the last thing I needed doin anyway.” Turning around, Darcy pointed to the former auto building.

“I live there. Feel free to come knocking. We can have some fun.”

He grinned. “Yeah…lots of fun.” Darcy straightened up and kissed him before pulling away and prancing off.

It was five minutes before Darcy heard the knock on the window. She grinned and opened the door. “Welcome.”

“Thanks.” He had changed from his uniform. “The name’s Logan.”

“Darcy. Come on, kitchen’s this way. Just don’t touch any of the machines. We just got them back from micromanaging bastards.”

“What?” He stared at the instruments and felt a shiver of nerves. Science. He didn’t like science all that much. “Medical?” He tensed.

“Nope. Star gazing and space anomalies. The woman I intern for is astrophysicist, Dr. Jane Foster. She just had a breakthrough and a breakdown, so I drugged her coffee. She’s sleeping.” Darcy snorted and shook her head.

Logan relaxed. Inhaling slowly, he passed the beeping machines and followed Darcy into her small room. Darcy had already poured them a few drinks and had taken off her jacket, showing a nice blouse underneath.

Appreciating the sight, Logan knocked back his drink. “You’re awfully casual about this.” He raised an eyebrow. Shrugging, Darcy smiled at him as she drank some of her drink and poured him another.

“Why not? Ships passing in the night and all that, gotta take my pleasure and fun where I can, ya know? Wait here, I’ll get what we need.” She winked and left.

He paused when he saw something on her computer. He stared at the document on her computer. It was a paper. A political paper defending the rights of the mutants. Raising an eyebrow, Logan read more of it, liking what he was reading. It was well written. _Chuck would love this girl…_ He smiled and felt himself relax a little more.

“Hope you don’t mind mutants, or else this’ll get real awkward real quick.”

Turning, Logan shrugged. “I can take ‘em or leave ‘em. They’ve been here for a while and nothing horrible has happened from them, besides the whack jobs in the Brotherhood.”

Snorting, Darcy tossed him box of condoms and picked up her drink and tapped his with it. “Here, here! I agree.” They drank to it and then got down to hot steamy business.

Forty minutes later, resting side by side, they started talking quietly into the night air about politics, mutant rights, science, their own experiences. The next morning, Logan was surprised to realize he didn’t want to say goodbye to Darcy. She smiled and simply said, “Then don’t…” and pulled him back into her bedroom.

~two days later~

Logan saw Darcy immediately. She was there to silently see him off. He grinned. Looking around, he noticed his boss was still in the building. Moving over to her, Logan kissed her quick and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Darlin…how would you like a repeat when I come back through this area?”

Darcy grinned slow and steady. “Honey…I’d _love_ it.” He chuckled and kissed her again.

~two weeks later~

Logan was filling the gas tank when he saw the moving truck. Frowning, he silently waited for it to drive past the auto building that Darcy was still living in. It stopped right in front.

“Shit.”

After filling up the car, he parked it and left it in front of the hotel his boss was still sleeping in. Hurrying over, he watched as Darcy was ordering the men how to handle the machines.

“Darce…”

She turned and gave him a sigh. Walking over to him, Darcy pulled out something from her pocket. “Hoping I would see you again.” Logan looked at the card. It had her phone number and address.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at her, impressed. “New York City huh?”

“Yep. Jane got a job from Stark himself. She wanted me to continue on as lab assistant. I’m working my way through college. See you soon? …Or not at all?”

He grinned at her and kissed her gently on her lips. “Sooner than soon.” She smiled in the kiss.

“Great.”

~four weeks later~

Logan was glad he quit his job as a driver and went back to Chuck’s. It was a good call on his part.

Now, during school holidays, he could visit Darcy whenever he wanted. This weekend, he was planning on making things a bit more serious between them.

Logan pressed his hands nervously to his pants and swallowed. He was gonna tell her during their camping trip in north New York. His breath caught when he saw her exit the Stark Tower. Waving at her, he watched as she crossed the street and threw her bags into the trunk of the car.

“Hey, Logan! Long time no see!” She gave him a quick kiss and jumped into the car he had borrowed from the school.

“Hey Darce.” He smiled at her and put the car into drive. She kissed him again and then let him focus on driving.

“So, where are you taking me this time, and when can we go to Canada again? I loved that home you have up north. It’s beautiful!”

Logan hadn’t known what possessed him to take Darcy back to his old house near the loggers. The place he lived in before his…brother came back into his life. Logan smiled at Darcy. _Guess I just wanted to replace it with better memories…Darcy certainly is better than that woman I had before…_ He looked at the younger woman. _Much better._

“Just taking us to some camping grounds upstate. It’s near Westchester.”

“Ah…” Darcy smiled eagerly and then pulled out her phone and started texting someone. About halfway in, she grunted in frustration and called the person. “Jane! I told you, it’s in the blue file…then look for the print outs under the desk…” Sighing, Darcy rubbed her forehead. “Then Stark has them…I don’t know! Steal them back! If all else fails then sick Jarvis on him…okay, see you later! Bye!” She hung up and groaned. “Everyone fawns of over that man, but I think he’s just a child sometimes. He makes the worst pranks!”

Snorting, Logan simply shook his head and then exited the highway.

After they reached the camping grounds, Logan waited until everything was set up, and they were having some roasted hot dogs and beer under the stars. The smoke was doing a good job keeping the bugs away.

“Darcy…ugh…I uh…I wanted to tell you something.” Darcy looked up from where she was fiddling with the old radio of his.

“What’s up?” She grinned at him and pulled out the stuff for s’mores.

“Well…uh…” He swallowed another gulp of whiskey before staring at her. “I’m a mutant. I’m Wolverine.”

Darcy stared at him and then at his hands and then back up at him. She looked at the stuff for the s’mores and then looked back at him. “Can I see them?”

Slowly, he unsheathed his claws and showed her. Taking his right hand carefully, Darcy inspected them and then popped two marshmallows onto them. “Perfect! I forgot the skewers.” She stuck his hand nearer to the coals.

He stared at her blankly. “What?”

Grinning at him, Darcy cuddled close to him. “Don’t burn them!” She kissed his cheek and pulled out some graham crackers. “Honey, I don’t care if your _Magneto_. You’re cute, smart, kind, and a portable marshmallow skewer. You’re perfect for me.” She pulled his hand away and carefully pulled off the marshmallows from his claws.

He stared at them and then cursed. “You’ve made them all sticky!”

She smirked at him and shrugged. “Just burn off the sugar, Sugar.” She handed him a perfect, golden brown s’more. “Here.”

Logan munched on his dessert and stared at the woman in his arms. “Darcy…We’re dating right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. I’m glad.”

She smiled up at him. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Laura. I hope I've done her justice. : /  
> Constructive feedback is appreciated! ; D  
> Thanks for all the comments!  
> Ink...

Chapter 2

~two months later~

Darcy grinned as she bounced out of the car as she pulled it into park. The front door of the school opened, and Darcy barged in. “Where’s Logan! I wanna give Mr. Snarly Snuggly a kiss!”

Laughing, Ororo pointed in the direction of gym. Darcy waved to the students. Everyone knew her by now. She was known as the woman who had hung around the longest.

Pushing open the door, Darcy paused and watched Scott talk to Logan. “All I’m saying is that I’m glad that you’ve found yourself a new girl. At least you’ll be leaving mine alone. But, I won’t hold my breath. You tend to kill off your girlfriends before they can break up with you.”

Darcy felt rage boil in her blood. She spoke up before Logan could. “Oops! I brought a soda in the gym!” She walked closer and dumped it on Summers. “Guess I just have to throw it out with the trash.” She pushed Scott towards the door. “Sorry to see you go so soon, Scotty!” She slammed the door in his outraged face. “Bastard.”

Logan was on the bench, holding his stomach and snickering like a school boy. “Did you see his face?!”

Cocking a hip, Darcy lifted an eyebrow at him, but she eventually fell into giggles along with him. Sitting on top of his iron stomach, Darcy ignored the sweat and kissed his lips softly. “Hello.”

He kissed her back. “Hello.” She tugged on his earlobes and kissed him more.

They were interrupted when gym door banged open. Kitty rushed in. “Logan! There’s a half crazed girl wanting to see you. She keeps saying that they’re after her. Darcy better get below into the bunker!”

Logan picked Darcy up and carried her to the elevator. “You remember the routes, right?”

“Yeah, Logan, what’s going on?” She gave him a worried look.

He gave her a hurried kiss. “Don’t know, but you’ll find out later. I’d prefer you stay _alive_.” He pushed into the elevator and closed the doors before rushing after Kitty. She grabbed his hand and took him on a short cut. Logan swallowed down his nausea.

Pulling away from her, he gave her a look. “Don’t do that again.” She smirked.

They turned and focused on the one girl surrounded by tense and battle ready mutants from Xavier’s school. Charles moved his chair out slowly front and center.

“And who might you be, young lady?”

“X…” She swallowed and shook her head. “La-Laura…Kinney. Laura Kinney.” She looked at them and then focused on Logan. “You… _You!”_ She moved closer to Logan. He waved the mutants away.

“Me?” Crossing his arms, Logan looked her up and down.

“Sara Kinney told me to find you.” The girl was covered in blood and practically starved to death, but Logan could spy those muscles in the making. The girl walked like she knew how to fight. She knew how to hold her own. She wasn’t a stranger to violence. He shifted his easy stance to something more prepared.

“I don’t know any Sara Kinney.” He stared at her carefully. “Why did she want me found?”

“She…” The girl looked around. “Do they _have_ to be here?! Do they have to LISTEN?!”

“Guys, get a move on.” They hesitated, but Logan gave them all a look, and they moved off. He stepped closer. “Okay.”

“What about him?”

Looking over his shoulder, Logan snorted. “That’s Charles. He’s a telepath. He’d know even if he wasn’t here in person.” Laura didn’t seem to like that, but she moved on with a hesitant nod. Logan motioned for her to sit down.

“Look dead on your feet. Wanna drink? I can have someone get some food for you.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Charles motioned for Scott to do so. The man sighed but left. Logan noticed that he had changed his clothes. A vicious smile curled his lips.

“Now, what about this Sara Kinney?”

“She’s a scientist…was…” Laura blinked back some tears. “She was…my mother. I guess. I…she gave birth to me. I was…from a…preserved X chromosome and her X chromosome, or so she told me. Science isn’t really…my thing.” The girl started shifting her eyes around the area, watching the skies and the roads and the people behind her and near her.

Logan shifted a little and motioned her to continue.

Taking a breath, the girl swallowed. “She got me out of the facility. They were training me. To…kill? Fight and kill. Anyways, she got me out. She was going to take me to you, but she got shot on the way out…she told me to find Logan Howlett. Wolverine. She told me to find you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” The girl shook her head and flexed her hands. “One of the X chromosomes was from…you.” She unsheathed her claws. “Got one in each foot two. That was a surprise for the scientists.”

He stared at her and then cursed. “And do they have any more of…my genes?”

“No. The one I was from…was partially damaged. I’m lucky to be alive.”

“Well that’s good at least. And these facility guys…they after you?”

She nodded. Charles decided to speak for the first time. “Would you mind, Miss Kinney, if I…double check your story? I won’t unless you allow me to.”

Logan watched the girl tense. “You won’t… _put_ anything inside will you?”

Smiling sadly, Charles shook his head. “No.” The girl nodded tensely and allowed him to touch her temple.

She didn’t close her eyes but stared directly at Logan. He found it a small bit unsettling.

Smiling, Charles nodded. “They haven’t put anything into her head, no programming yet. Child, how would you like to stay at the school?”

“Can’t. They’ll be coming for me. I need to keep moving. I need to avoid them.”

Logan frowned slightly and stood up. “Charles…”

“I’ll prep the jet and ask for volunteers. Come in, both of you. It’ll take a few days for everything to get ready.”

Laura and Logan walked into the mansion. “Logan!” A dark blur moved swiftly towards them. The girl jumped and reacted instantly, just as she had been trained to do.

Laura tensed and unsheathed her claws and moved to attack before Logan could stop her. Darcy gasped as she saw Logan give a shout and move between her and the girl.

“No!” Laura screamed in shock when her claws imbedded themselves into Logan, the man who was going to help her. He cursed at the pain. Pulling out, Laura stared at Logan as his skin healed, preparing herself to get a beating for making a mistake. It didn’t come. Straightening up, Logan gave her a hard stare.

“Do _not_ hurt Darcy.” He slipped an arm around Darcy’s waist. Looking at the woman beside him, he gave her a stern look. “And don’t startle Laura. She’s just escaped a mutant science facility.”

Biting her lip, Darcy gave the girl who just attacked her a small wave. “Woops. Sorry about that. _Definitely_ will make sure not to do that again.” She nodded to herself and then gave the teenager a quick smile. “The names Darcy.”

“…” Laura stared at her and then swallowed. “Laura.” She held out her hand and then quickly jerked back to sheath her claws and then stuck her hand out again. “Sorry about…yeah.”

Darcy grinned and shook the girl’s hand gently. “Don’t worry about that! All forgiven! Let’s get some food in you. How long has it been since you’ve last eaten?”

“About…two days?” Laura looked at Darcy, as the woman pulled an arm around her small shoulders and completely ignored the stunned looks around her. It was as if the girl hadn’t attacked her at all. Darcy wasn’t afraid of touching her.

“You find with physical contact?”

Laura nodded, dazed at the warmth Darcy was exuding. Logan followed awkwardly behind them as Darcy purposefully launched into a serious discussion about food.

“Now, the best comfort food you can ever have is ice cream. If you’re feeling sad, scared, or stressed, _that’s_ the food you’ve gotta have. Now, if you’re grieving, then the best food to have is something light. Cookies are good. Chocolate chips are the best. They are quick to eat, something to fill your stomach and also allow you to ignore what your eating. Not too filling but easy to eat so you won’t have to think about it. If you’re feeling incredibly happy, then s’mores are fun! Pizza is another must-pig-out-on food.”

Laura stared at the woman as she was herded into the kitchen. She barely noticed how everyone was giving her a wide berth, so caught up in Darcy’s words.

As the day progressed, Laura allowed herself to unwind and even laugh at a few jokes Darcy made at Logan’s expense. She felt like an actual teenage girl, a strange new feeling that Laura didn’t mind in the least. She liked Darcy.

“Now, what is your favorite color?”

“Um…blue?” Laura pointed at the sky through the window. “Sky blue. I like that.” She smiled at the sky. “It’s…like freedom in a color?”

Darcy grinned. “I complete agree. I like brown, like Logan’s eyes.” Darcy smiled at Logan and then turned back to Laura. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Logan and I are dating.” She grinned and placed her elbows firmly on the table and rested her head on her hands. “Logan, get. It’s time for some _girl talk_.” Laura felt slightly nervous about the gleam in Darcy’s eyes, but it wasn’t a bad nervous.

Logan snorted and scooted out of the kitchen fast. “Now, Laura…how old are you?”

“F-fourteen?”

“Ah…so you’ve experienced the strange emotions that begin to creep into your mind. Did you see any young, hot scientists that you would mind looking at for the whole day?”

Laura flushed and then fiddled with her spoon. “Yeah, but…never lasted. Kinda hard to like a person when they’re…hurting you.”

Darcy’s smile faltered and then came back on. “Right you are, which is why it’s a good thing that you’re now surrounded by hot young men who _won’t_ hurt you.” A glint came into Darcy’s eyes. “And if they do, just tell me. I’ll make sure they start twitching and drooling into the carpet.”

Staring at the woman in surprise, Laura blinked. “You a mutant?”

“Nope, just a human with lots of connections.” Darcy grinned. “And a taser.”

Laura giggled for the first time that day. Grinning back, Darcy scooted her chair closer. “Now. Tell me who you wouldn’t mind spending a whole day staring dreamily at.”

Biting her lip, Laura pointed out the window in the direction of a Remy LeBeau. “He’s kinda cute.”

Darcy snorted. “Well…” Slipping an arm around the girl’s shoulder, Darcy grinned. “Just don’t tell Logan that. He’ll kick him off the school grounds. That’s Remy LeBeau, sweetheart, and he’s…a bit of a player.” Darcy looked out the window and watched the young man pull off his shirt and jump into the pool. “Hmm…but I totally understand what you mean.” Both girls started giggling.

It was when Darcy was giving Laura the tour of the mansion that she realized what she was doing. At first, Darcy was planning on viewing the girl like a sister, but as she made the girl her food and found her some clothes and helped her get showered, and trimmed her hair for her, she began to see the girl as a kind of niece or even daughter.

Darcy didn’t really want to think about it though. _I am no mother figure. Let’s not even go there!_ She forced a smile on her face and filled Laura’s glass with apple juice.

As soon as Darcy helped the girl go to sleep, Logan pounced. “Well, now that you’ve completely adopted my clone-daughter…person, let’s go talk to Chuck.” He gave her a look when she hesitated.

“You told me that she’s been trained to be an assassin.”

“Yeah.”

“Escaped from a science/torture/experiment facility thing.”

“Yeah.”

“Witnessed her mother gunned down.”

“Yeah…”

“And now is sleeping in a strange place on a strange bed.”

“…yeah?”

Darcy gave him an unimpressed stare. “And now you want me to leave her alone and expect her not to have nightmares?”

He coughed. “Uh…” Rubbing the back of his neck, he cursed. “Damn it…I’m not cut out to be a father.”

Snorting, Darcy leaned against the hallway wall. “Well join the club. I’m not mother material either.”

Logan smirked at her and kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah you are. You were wonderful today, and you told me that you’ve taken care of the Scientists Three. Taking care of them is like herding cats and grumpy toddlers.”

Darcy smothered a laugh and moved closer to him. Slipping her arms around his trim waist, she kissed him. “I like her. She seems nice.”

“Well, from what I could tell, she seems lost.”

“Can that be inherited from genes? Because that’s a lot like you.” Darcy snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Logan huffed into her neck as he snuffled and inhaled her scent. “Thanks Darlin…” He drawled quietly. Darcy giggled lightly and tilted her head up to stare at him.

“What are you planning on doing?”

“Going back to that facility and destroy it. I need to make sure no more of my DNA is floating around. One daughter-clone is enough. I can’t be a father to five hundred or something crazy.”

Darcy laughed quietly and started playing with his muttonchops. “How long will you take?”

“Don’t know…” He looked at her in quiet sadness. “Will you stay?”

“Here? Nope. But I will be waiting for you at the tower.” Darcy forced a strained smile on her lips. “I know it takes a lot to kill you but…” She bit her lip.

“I’ll be careful, Darce. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Nodding, Darcy swallowed. “And…keep an eye on Laura. She’s a good kid. Needs a loving guardian, but she’s a good kid. Actually reminds me of myself when I was a teenager. Hell…that feels so long ago…” Darcy shook her head in consternation.

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll take care of her. She’s my flesh and blood after all.”

“Good. Maybe after you become old with silver in your hair, she can take over the family name of Wolverine.” Darcy snickered at Logan’s face.

“Old?”

“Yep. It comes to us all, including two hundred year old fossils.”

“Oh…you’re asking for it.” She yelped and tried to run, as he hefted her up onto his propped up knee and started to smack her rear.

“Logan!” She hissed. He chuckled and then gave her a kiss as he straightened her up.

He smiled as she opened the door to the connecting room of Laura’s. She had been placed in Darcy’s room. Darcy was going to share a room with Logan for the next few nights while Laura remained there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together. ; D

Chapter 3

~three days later~

Darcy walked with Logan, Laura, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and Charles to the hangar. Charles was going with them in order to find out if more facilities were around like this one. He was concerned about what Laura was telling them about Weapon X. It didn’t sound like something he would want continued.

Darcy hugged both Logan and Laura. She whispered into Laura’s ear. “He’s a bit awkward with emotions. Take it slow with him and help him along. He’ll be a great dad to you, Laura, just give him a chance.”

The girl bit her lip and then nodded. “Thanks, Darcy. You’re the best.”

Her eyes sparked with tears, but Darcy blinked them back. “You’re great too, Laura. Don’t forget that. Be safe, keep each other safe, and come back to me in one piece, okay?”

Both nodded. Laura got onto the jet and let them have some privacy. Logan held Darcy close. “It’ll be fine, honey. I’ll be fine. Laura will be fine. We’ve got the others to back us up too. We’ll see you again before you know it.”

Darcy nodded shakily and then kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him one last time. She forced herself to let him go and put on a brave front for him. Logan grinned at her got into the jet. Darcy waved them out of sight and then gasped for breath.

“Wait…” She stared at the speck in the sky that was the jet. “…please come back alive…”

~one month later~

Darcy stared out the window. She had seen snippets on TV. Wolverine and a bunch of mutants being caught on video fighting with a bunch of gun slinging men around the states.

She had followed all the YouTube videos almost religiously. Bruce, Jane, and Tony decided to make her life incredibly busy in order to help her keep her fears under control.

Darcy was both frustrated with them for it and grateful.

“HEY SHORTSTACK! Where’s my wrench?!”

“Two feet away from you, Stark!” She groaned and left the window and grabbed the wrench. “And if you’re not careful, then it’ll be in your head.”

He snorted. “You wouldn’t dare. You love me too much.”

She snorted back at him. “You overestimate your welcome.” He grinned and ducked back under the car.

“Want me to transcribe these notes?” She picked up the random pieces of armor on his desk.

“Sure. Jarvis can’t get a good read on them, because he claims my handwriting is bad. I think he just has a bug in him.”

 _“Sir, I am how you made me. How can I be flawless as you claim I am when bragging about me and yet have a bug? Someone must be a liar.”_ Jarvis’ voice, if it was at all possible, sounded smug.

Tony gave the nearest camera a glare. “Traitor.”

_“Always, Sir.”_

Darcy gave into her laughter. “J, I love you!”

_“I am glad to hear it, Miss Lewis.”_

Darcy shook her head and got back to work, only sparing the window one small glance.

~two months later~

Darcy nursed her mug of coffee as she watched the TV. Steve walked into the common room and watched from behind the couch she was sitting on.

“You can join me if you want.”

“Thanks…” He sat down. “So…are you really serious about him?”

“Steve…I know you think yourself like my big brother, and I honestly feel honored, but I can take care of myself and-” She cut herself off when saw Logan take a bullet for Storm. He got back up. The video footage from the person’s phone fizzled out. The news anchors started talking about what they had just seen.

Darcy turned and focused on Steve. “And I’m quite okay with how my relationship is going with Logan. He’s been the best boyfriend I’ve had.”

“Even if he’s got a daughter now?”

“Yep. Laura’s not that bad, either. She’s actually kinda awesome.” Darcy smiled slightly in thought.

~one week later~

Darcy sighed and signed the last page. “Now all it needs are their signatures?”

Nodding, Tony swept all the papers up into a folder. “The papers will be kept in this safe until they return.”

Darcy smiled and hugged Tony. “Thanks, Tony. You’re wonderful.”

He scoffed and tried to brush it off. She simply grinned and gave him a soft, playful slap on the shoulder.

~three days later~

Typing madly, Darcy stared at her computer and then switched to stare at the notes Bruce had written. She continued to type even as she heard the doors swing open.

“Hey Jane. I’ve typed up all the notes, and they’re in the system. You can have Jarvis bring them up when you need them. I’m just about done with Bruce’s, and then I’ll get you some more pop tarts, okay?”

“Sounds great. The pop tarts I mean. I haven’t had those before.”

Darcy jerked around when she heard Laura’s voice. She squealed and jumped at her two favorite mutants. Logan caught her and laughed as Darcy pulled both of them into a group hug. Laura smiled and melted into the embrace of the older woman.

She had missed Darcy. A lot.

Laura glanced up at Logan and smirked. She hadn’t missed Darcy as much as Logan had though.

When they parted, Darcy gave both of them a kiss, albeit, Logan’s was longer and more romantic. Laura wrinkled her nose at it but froze when she saw a hot man in the other lab.

“Whoa…”

Darcy broke away from Logan and looked at Laura curiously. “Whoa what?”

All she did was point. “Sexy.”

Both Logan and Darcy turned and stared at the man in the other lab. Darcy snickered. “That’s Tony Stark, honey.”

“…T-Tony… _Stark_?!” Her eyes widened. Logan groaned.

“My own daughter falls in love with _him?_ …damn it.”

“Oh shut up, Logan. It’s not like you didn’t have a crush on Marilyn Monroe once.” Laura gaped at him.

Logan flushed. “I told you that secret in drunken confidence!” Darcy smirked and then quickly pulled them out of the lab- after saving all her work on the computer of course- and down into the common room.

“Now! Let’s eat! I’m assuming that you guys haven’t had a square meal since you jetted off to destroy that facility.” She gave them a look. They cleared their throats.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy sighed and started cooking up some grilled cheese, tomato soup, and spicy potato wedges. She poured Logan a beer and Laura some apple juice.

Waltzing into the room, Tony dropped a folder onto the counter, winked at Laura, and stole a half a grilled cheese from Logan’s plate before racing out of the room. Logan growled and then huffed.

Snickering at her boyfriend, Darcy gave him another. She cleaned her hands and then fiddled with the folder. “Um…Laura, have you given it some thought about…becoming Logan’s daughter _officially_?”

Laura grinned and nodded. “We’ve been talking about it. Dad…wants to adopt me.”

Darcy smiled at them and then nodded. “Well…I’ve got all the papers right here.” She opened the folder and gave Logan the pen. “This will allow you to become her legal guardian. This will allow you to adopt her. Laura will need to sign here and here and here, and then I’ll sign here as witness. Then Tony’ll get these down to his lawyer, and then you’ll be father and daughter.”

Laura stared at Darcy for a moment before snatching the pen from her dad’s fingers and signing her name quickly in the slots. She handed the pen back to Logan who signed his name as well. Darcy smiled and signed her name as witness.

Smiling at them both, Laura grinned. “Now, there’s just one thing that needs to be done.”

Logan munched on his sandwich. “What’s that?” Darcy took a drink of Logan’s beer.

“Can I be the maid of honor at your guys’ wedding? And can Darcy be my legal mom?”

Both adults choked. Darcy stared at the girl in shock before staring at Logan.

Logan cleared his throat and then stared at Darcy. “Uh…”

Valiantly holding back her snickering, Laura watched the chaos unfold. She knew exactly what position she had put her dad in. She was unrepentant and unashamed.

Clearing his throat again, Logan stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. “Uh…well…Darcy…could…um…will you be…Will you agree to be my wife?” He opened it up and showed her a beautiful silver and white diamond ring.

Darcy slowly covered her gaping mouth with her hand. “Urgh?” She shook her head sharply and moved around the counter so fast and into Logan’s arms that Laura could barely track it.

“YES!” She promptly covered his face with kisses.

Laura beamed. In less than a year, she went from having nothing, to having a mom and dad.

Darcy pulled her into another group hug. Laura smiled and whispered so only Logan and Darcy could hear, “Welcome to the Howlett family….Mom.”

Darcy gave a sniffle and hugged them both harder. Logan smiled and kissed his two girls in contentment.

The Howlett Family indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it!  
> Thanks for the prompt!  
> Ink...

**Author's Note:**

> Laura will enter the story in Chapter 2. : D   
> Hope ya'll like this so far. : )  
> Ink...


End file.
